sweet revenge
by Aya Mallory
Summary: Lykouleon, a powerful Dragon Lord and an over protective father, plans to stop his only belove daughter, Cesia, from falling for a playboy by using his favorite knight and her childhood crush, Rath, to distract her.
1. The plan

Dragon Knights: Sweet Revenge  
  
Chapter one: The plan  
  
Finally, It had begun. I am so lazy. It took me an hour just to turn on my computer and typed. I am new here so if I made some mistakes, please tell me. If you had read my bio, you knew that I planned to be a famous professional writer and so I will. I am one of the school's newspapers writer. I write short stories, short poems, and quotes for the school's newspapers. I loved to write and I never complained. I wrote what I was told to write about but sometime I wanted to write about what I want. So here I am. :  
  
This is my first fic. If you read the summary, you know its plot. This fic is about Rath and Cesia. I am one of their fans. I also am one of Cesia and Berriez fans, too. But this story doesn't include him so forgive me. T-T I don't think I will include Thatz or Rune. WAIT! Don't leave yet. You haven't read it. I promise you it will be good. :]  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Dragon Lord castle, Dusis  
  
She was spoiled and she knew it and she wanted what she wanted when she wanted, and she was very well aware of that vice, too.  
  
She had said she wanted Kirukulus, Dusis's most elegant bachelor and a playboy. He was known for his wealth and station.  
  
Her father had over heard.  
  
Blast it all.  
  
What unluck had put him within earshot the very moment she was making idle party conversation with her dearest friend, Delte, she would never understand.  
  
But the result was a total disaster: her father believed she wanted Kirukulus. He meant to do everything in his power to stop her.  
  
No wonder he had been in such a tear to return to the castle. He wanted her out of Dusis, and he wanted to see Rath- Rath Illuser, of all people. Her father had not been in a hurry to take care of business as she had just painfully discovered.  
  
No, he had to stick his nose in her business- and enlisting Rath's help in this process.  
  
How fortunately she had eavesdropped on him and her mother!  
  
Otherwise she wouldn't had known, wouldn't have gotten a bit of this nutty scheme of her father's to have Rath distract her. It was ridiculous; it was insulted, as if she weren't old enough to know what she was doing.  
  
That was the whole of it. In his mind she still was a ten years old child no doubt.  
  
Blast the fate.  
  
No wonder he had called upon Rath to try to contain her. He certainly couldn't. She had known him so well. He knew that she would do the opposite of what he wanted. So why should he risked confirming his worst suspicions by asking her if her sight was set on Kirukulus. He probably wouldn't believe her anyway, and for him, it was easier to try to restrain her than to dissuade her. And so he appealed to Rath.  
  
She felt herself boiling up again. Rath. Tall, dark, elegant, indulgent Rath, her knight whole her life. The boy who had been like a son to her own father. Who had taught her to ride, who had carry on her clumsy flirting, which had been the object of her affections when she was twelve. Who had destroyed all her romantic illusions when he left years ago. Apparently, he loved demon hunting more than her.  
  
Grown-up, who was perfectly willing to pretend to- what had her father said?- lust after her to keep her away from Kirukulus. She ground her teeth. It would serve them right if she exacted vengeance on them. Both of them. Her father and Rath. Oh, yes, revenge would be so sweet. Maybe, they would think she had been waiting all this time for Rath to come to this point. Wouldn't that be perfect, to turn the table on Rath and use him to distract her father all the while she pretended to pursue Kirukulus. Poor Rath. He hadn't dealt with her in years. He had no idea what he was in for.  
  
And so the game started.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
So? How's that? I know, I know, it's boring. I changed some events. I don't know who to choose to play the playboy so I take Kirukulus. I love all the characters in Dragon Knights except Nadil, Shydeman, and Shyrondera. Don't go, stay turn for chapter 2," the meeting". It is going to be so good. She's going to meet him. Do you know who "she" and "he" is? Maybe? Read the next chapter to find out.^-^ 


	2. The meeting

Dragon Knights: Sweet Revenge  
  
Chapter 2: The meeting  
  
Welcome the chapter two, thank you for reading this. I know you don't like chapter one so I'm going to let you in a secret, I made that one bad on purpose. : This one is going to be good. You'll know more about the characters and the events. READ ON!!!  
  
The next big event this early in the season was the Spring Ball.  
  
This was the one it was most likely that Kirukulus and Rath might both attend, so Cesia had carefully dress in favorite pearl, jonquil yellow crepe, the matching diamond necklace and earrings that her mother had let her borrowed before she left to travel, and a lustrous strand entwined in her black hair.  
  
"You look all the thing, my dear," her father told her. "Are you ready for this?"  
  
"Yes", she said quietly. She was ready for anything her father planned.  
  
They stepped into the ballroom. It didn't seem possible, but the ballroom appeared full to overflowing already. Candlelight glimmered everywhere, reflected in dozens of mirrors, the light softening every detail and giving the room an intimacy and the most flattering glow. Chairs lined the walls on two sides, and already the matrons who would not be dancing had gathered for an evening of exquisite gossips. Servants hovered, accommodating every request, and on the balcony ten feet above, a string quartet played under the discreet hum of conversation. As they went, people bowed and made ways.  
  
Cesia was grateful, finally, to see Delte, her dearest friend, who was obviously on the lookout for her. And so she left father now talking to other Kings and went to her friend.  
  
Cesia grasped Delte's hands. "Delte! What a crowd. Have you seen Kirukulus?" Time to go forward. She had thought of a strategy. It couldn't even called a plan, but it involved feeding her father's worst fears by making sure she was seen with or near Kirukulus as often as possible. It wasn't a perfect scheme but it was something, and it just might serve for this evening until she thought of something better.  
  
"So many people," Delte murmured. " But I say that every year, do I not? No, I have not been aware of Kirukulus's presence. Good evening, by the way, Cesia. Oh, look! There's a new face. Could that be-could it-? Rath? After all this time.?"  
  
Blast it. Cesia whirled, and her breath caught. Blast! Her head started pounding. Rath.She hadn't expected him, not this quickly, not this soon and.looking so different-and so much the same.  
  
She felt as if she had taken a header. So much for the plots and schemes. How like a man to just show up and throw everything top over tail.  
  
She couldn't take her eyes from him. Even through the crowd, the water- light music, and Delte's sweet voice droning in her ear, her whole attention was fixed on Rath. She didn't expect this reaction to Rath. He seemed taller than she remembered, his shoulders broader, his hair longer and redder, his frown utterly forbidding, but that could be the effect of the high ceilings and low lights. Certainly the dark look on his face reflected the fact that he was not pleased, not with anything. Especially not for her.  
  
But why should he have any opinion in the matter at all?  
  
She could not take her eyes off him nor could he stop staring at her.  
  
He had been thinking all along he would be dealing with the artless child she had been, only a few years older, of course, and instead he was looking at a woman full grown and aware of her power, a woman with presence and passion. A woman old enough to wed.  
  
It was the most stunning surprise.  
  
Lykouleon should have warned him. Damn him-Lykouleon should have told him. He felt as if he had fallen off a cliff, as if everything-every notion, everything he knew-had been pulled out from under him. And to make matters worse, there was Kirukulus, strutting and preening around the perimeter of the room, approaching the ladies who would speak with him, and commanding her avid attention, as she seemed to follow his every move.  
  
Damn, damn, damn. Those eyes. As bright and black as ever he remembered. But not that womanly body, or that beautiful face. He didn't remember her looking like that at all. Damn Lykouleon. Damn him.  
  
Thank God he had come tonight; thank God he had seen her before he had started anything, because he couldn't trust himself to go to her now, knowing what he knew. And he couldn't keep his eyes of her or Kirukulus. Thing could heat up at the instant, he thought, watching the man cautiously. Kirukulus meant business, and there was no more beautiful business in this ballroom than Cesia.  
  
Kirukulus was the enemy, and he would never have her, not if Rath could help it. His mission was perfectly clear: he had her father's full faith and trust, and he knew exactly what he had to do.  
  
"They say he wandered around the world and killed all the strong demon he could find."  
  
Delte's words finally registered, and Cesia swung her gaze back to her friend. She reached frantically for the topic of the conversation. "Rath, you mean."  
  
"Rath, I mean. And is he gorgeous or what? Handsome and strong."  
  
"Delte!"  
  
"No, no, no. There is a man I would suit."  
  
"What about Kirukulus, then?" Best to keep her attention there.  
  
"What's about him?" Delte said blankly, her eyes are still on Rath just as hundred of other girls and princesses.  
  
"Do let's move closer to see," Cesia murmured. For how else would he know she was there? And how else would Rath see them when Kirukulus came to ask her to dance?  
  
"Cesia!"  
  
"Come, haven't you a bit of curiosity about him?"  
  
"Not even a lap."  
  
"Well, I do. Do come with me, Delte. You know you want too."  
  
Delte followed Cesia reluctantly. "Oh, these man!" Delte muttered disgustedly. "Why is there not some kind of guide, some kind of tutoring for a girl as you as this to deal with a man like that.?"  
  
Cesia grasped her friend's hand urgently. "What? What did you say?"  
  
"I said a girl as young as you ought to have a some kind guide or tutor so she could learn how to deal with a man as experienced as Kirukulus."  
  
"Oh, exactly!" And why hadn't she thought of that herself? It was a plan, perfect for diverting Rath and accomplished her own ends. But she really really needed just one more piece of the pie. Kirukulus must dance with her before the evening is done, so she could set her plan in motion.  
  
Cesia sat on the sidelines with Delte and patiently waited. "Your Kirukulus shows no favorites," Delte commented acidly. "He goes to every sixteen-year-old equally. How democratic of the man."  
  
Cesia suppressed a smile. Delte's observation was not quite true; as Kirukulus worked his way around the room, Cesia had seen his covert looks at others, and the hesitating step he had taken toward her once or twice. He had been watching her, amused that she, too, played the game of propriety by sitting on the sidelines and waiting, always waiting.  
  
"My lady?'" And then his voice startled her, because she had been so deep in thought, and she hadn't been expecting him, not just then.  
  
"My lord?" She looked up at him. He took her hand and led her to the floor for the reel. It was perfect for her purpose: there would be minimal conversation, and she gazed at him as if her heart and soul were in her eyes. One dance, she couldn't have planned it better. She hoped her father and Rath were both watching. She hoped they felt as powerless as she. And it worked; she couldn't believe how beautiful it worked. When Kirukulus finally led her back to her chair, she found Delte had gone and her father was waiting for her, grim as bear, and the best thing of all was when she finally caught her breath and looked around the room, she found Rath by the door. His expression as black as thundercloud.  
  
Ok, I think I stop here. It's late and I had school tomorrow. Do you like it? Review, please. If I make any mistake, tell me don't hesitate. It is not much. They didn't talk but I will make them talk the next chapter. It will be interesting. Cesia will ask Rath to do something for her. Will Rath say yes or crush the poor girl's heart? Read the next chapter to find out. I write the next chapter as soon as I get ten reviews. 


	3. The proposal

Dragon Knights: Sweet Revenge  
  
Chapter 3: The proposal  
  
Well, finally I get it going. This chapter is going to be good (I seem to say that a lot, don't I?) Anyway, in the last chapter I said that I was going to write the next chapter as soon as I get ten reviews. Well guess what? I didn't get ten but that not going to stop me. I wrote this anyway. So like it or not, here is chapter 3. READ ON!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So now the stage was set. She had only to sit back and wait for Rath to dance attendance on her, and then pay him back for his presumption.  
  
She dressed accordingly the next day, in simple white muslin trimmed at the bodice and hem with demure pleating, and a matching lace-trimmed cap. Virginal. Innocent. What everyone expected to see.  
  
She made herself comfortable in the library until, as she knew he inevitably would, her father wandered in.  
  
"This season is too wearing," he began, dropping into the wing chair opposite the sofa where she sat. " Last night..too crowded, too many undesirables. I don't know what they were thinking. That Kirukulus-there is a man who ought not be received at the docks let alone in polite society. What is the world coming to?"  
  
"Oh, indeed? He seemed quite the thing to me."  
  
"Well, he ain't. And you should have known better than to take his hand willy-nilly like that," Lykouleon grumbled.  
  
"I did no such thing," Cesia said indignantly. "I just danced with him. A reel, for heaven's sake. We were barely face-to-face throughout the whole. But"-she lowered her voice-"he did cut a fine figure. And his manners were spotless.."  
  
"Ce-si-a.." Lykouleon began, but Cernozura interrupted.  
  
"Mr. Rath, my Lord."  
  
"Thank God," Lykouleon muttered, rising from his chair and relieved that he didn't have to pursue the question of Kirukulus one moment further. "Send him in."  
  
And there he was, framing the doorway, glowering.  
  
"Rath, my boy---here's Cesia."  
  
Rath cast a dark glance at her. "So I see."  
  
Well, Cesia thought, that wasn't too promising. She had better reconcile with him right now, or Rath would never fall for her plan.  
  
She uncoiled herself from the sofa and went to him, her hands outstretched. "Rath, it's been ages too long."  
  
"So it seems," he said in that deep burnished voice of his.  
  
Oh lord, he was tall, taller than he had seemed last night; she didn't remember him being that tall. Or those hands being so warm. Or those eyes so penetrating. Nor had his face been that handsome.  
  
He wasn't going to help her either.  
  
"Do sit down. Father, go see to something to eat. Or drink. Would you care for.?" She couldn't even think what this early in the morning.  
  
"Tea and toast will do. I assume you've eaten."  
  
"I could eat some more," Cesia said staunchly. She wasn't some faint- away female. And anyway, food in hand helped. She didn't know how, she just knew it would. "I'll take the same. Father!" She had to get him out of the room. "Do see to it."  
  
"I'll ring"---Lykouleon looked from Rath to Cesia. Lord, she looked so sweet and innocent this morning. And yet she had danced with Kirukulus the night before and looked at him as if he were a god.  
  
Rath eyed him meaningfully, and Lykouleon changed course. "Of course, my dear, I'll see to it." Anything to get out of the room and leave her with Rath. He could trust Rath. Thank the fates Rath had come and none too soon.  
  
Cesia closed the door behind him and whirled around to face Rath.  
  
"Oh, Rath. Did I not see you last night at the Spring Ball? Why didn't you come to me? No matter, you're here now. You cannot know how grateful I am that you came."  
  
She came toward him and edged him farther into the room. This was the moment; she could not fiddle around with niceties or building the story up any further than what Rath had seen with his own eyes. She had to preempt him.  
  
She had to take action now.  
  
"You must help me." She looked up at him, her eyes wide and beseeching, the very essence of femininity and innocence. She hoped.  
  
"Must I?" Rath said repressively. "Are we not to have a moment's civil conversation before you beg a favor of me? After all this time?"  
  
Odious, odious man! Anyone else would have been at her feet, promising her the moon if she wanted it. "We could have done so last night," Cesia returned tartly, "but you chose not to. In any event, I will not ring a peal over your bad manners-today. This is serious. I need your help, Rath, and I haven't a moment to lose. You cannot refuse me."  
  
"Oh no? Appearances are deceiving: here I thought to bask in the company of a childhood friend, and instead I find a spitting hellcat. If I hadn't walked in the door, who might you have dragged off the street to abet you-a sniffing tom?"  
  
Blast it. It was as if she was twelve again. "Rath! Be serious. Sit down."  
  
"I have a feeling I will want to be standing." This wasn't going quite the way he had planned either. He waited stoically for the ax to fall.  
  
No choice now. She must dive into it and hope she didn't land half seas over. "There's a man."  
  
He hadn't expected that-that she would immediately confess to her interest in Kirukulus. It undercut everything.  
  
"Isn't there always?" he said dryly, warily.  
  
The bounder! Of course he would make it as difficult as possible. Which made her all the more determined. And besides, hadn't he had enough time to ask her about Kirukulus? Any man with guts and gumption would have, immediately. Blast him. He deserved the torture she was about to inflict on him.  
  
"Rath, be serious. Here's the thing. I want you to teach me."  
  
"Teach you.?"  
  
Yes, he was looking a little green around the gills. It was time to toss the bouncer.  
  
"Well," she went on as artlessly as the child he thought she was, "he's an experienced man, much more so than any man of my acquaintance. Well, I mean-except you, of course. But I haven't seen you in years. Not that it matters. He is the man I would marry. So all I want you to do is teach me everything I need to know-everything a worldly woman would know-so I can fix his interest."  
  
"That's all?" Rath said in a strangled voice.  
  
She was immensely heartened by his anger. She had gotten to him, as she intended, and she felt a wash of triumph that she had scored on the first gambit.  
  
It was a game, after all, even if he didn't know it yet.  
  
She smiled at him brightly. "That's all."  
  
He was thunderstruck. This was the last thing he expected her to say; but he couldn't let her see that, so he turned away from her to collect his thoughts.  
  
This was Cesia, grown-up, God help him, beautiful, spirited Cesia, hanging herself to him on a silver salver, giving him the reason and wherewithal to carry out Lykouleon's plan, and she didn't even know it.  
  
What man could resist that offer? Ah, but she didn't know what she was asking. And he was bound to go forward with Lykouleon's best interests in mind. His own didn't enter into it. He had made it plain to Lykouleon: he wanted no one, no entanglements, no being in love. In short, he was the perfect man for the job. No matter what it was, no matter what it took, he was the one who could remain detached, removed, and indifferent.  
  
He turned to face her, his consent to her wild proposal quick and intended to shock her to the point of crying off now. "Very well, Cesia. Lock the door. We'll start your lessons now."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
So, how's that? Like it? If yes then review? I need some more review, at least fifteen before I started the next chapter. And this time, I must get fifteen, no less. I guess that put me off to work for a while to work on my new article at school. I haven't started on it yet. Better get going. I was so into my new game, Final Fantasy X-2, my mom got for me because of my excellent report card. By the way, not to brag anything but I got another 4.0 GPA this semester. Wooo..! *cough* Anyhow, I have to go before I started bragging again! Chao and happy Thanks Giving! xxx ^o 


End file.
